


The Common Room

by TrekChik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, smut with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekChik/pseuds/TrekChik
Summary: No one knows they're together. Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	The Common Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Evans/gifts).



“Ungh, Clint!”

“Gotta be quiet, baby. Don’t want to get caught, do you?” 

Bucky isn’t so sure he doesn’t want to get caught. He and Clint have been fucking for a couple of months now, slipping away when they’re sure no one is paying attention. Bucky thinks he might be ready for the team to know about them. 

For now, though, Bucky is pushed up against the wall of the common room, pants around his ankles, getting well and thoroughly fucked by his boyfriend. 

_ Is that what he is?  _ Bucky thinks. 

Clint’s hands grip Bucky’s hips tightly while he sinks into Bucky with each thrust. There’s no real hurry to Clint’s ministrations despite the fact that they could get caught at any moment. Fucking in the common room isn’t the safest idea they’ve ever had, but they were both needy enough to ignore their better judgement. 

Bucky reaches behind him with both hands, his chest flush against the wall, and spreads his cheeks for Clint. He knows how much he likes to watch. 

“Jesus, Buck,” he pants. “Look at my cock sinking into you. Wish you could see this.”

Bucky has, in fact, seen it before. He’d suggested to Clint once that maybe they video themselves fucking. Clint had been hesitant, but Bucky dropped to his knees and suckled on his balls until Clint agreed. They really did make a beautiful porno together. 

“God, Clint,” Bucky groans. “Fuck me. Not gonna break.” 

Clint chuckles. “Oh, I’m well aware of that, sweetheart. I know I can bend you in half and fuck you within an inch of your life. I’m just not ready to do that.” And to prove the point, he slows his pace even more.

It’s maddening to Bucky. He lets go of his cheeks, places his hands on the wall and pushes back into Clint’s fucking, hoping to goad him on. It doesn’t work. Clint’s leisurely pace continues.    
“ _ Please,”  _ Bucky pleads. 

Clint leans in close to Bucky’s ear. “What’s the rush? You worried about getting caught?” he chuckles. 

“I want to come.”

“All in good time.” 

Bucky closes his eyes and tries to focus on the feeling. Clint’s thrusts are maddeningly slow, and he only hits Bucky’s prostate on every third or forth thrust. It’s enough to make him want more, but knows from experience that Clint will stretch this out as long as he can. Bucky thinks he’s both lucky he’s got someone who cares enough to make it good, and frustrated that it’s taking so long. He pushes back again, but it’s a fruitless effort.

Clint takes a hand off his hip and pulls at Bucky’s hair. “None of that. You come when I say you come.” 

“Goddamnit.” 

Clint laughs again, but he finally,  _ finally _ , thrusts hard enough to push Bucky farther up the wall. It’s exactly what he wants. He feels the hand in his hair leave and wrap around his torso. “So good for me,” Clint pants. 

“Not gonna be if you don’t fuck me harder.” 

Clint slaps his ass in warning. “Such a brat.”

“You love it.” And Bucky knows he does. Knows that he’s going to push as hard as he can to get what he wants. Knows that Clint’s resolve is on the brink of crumbling, so he snaps his hips back again to prove his point. 

“Jesus, baby,” Clint says. “You’re just gonna keep pushing, aren’t you?” Bucky groans in response. “Fine. you win.” 

And with that, Clint grabs his hips again and starts to fuck him like he knows Bucky wants him to. It’s hard, it’s fast, it’s brutal, and it’s absolutely  _ perfect.  _ Bucky’s grateful sigh breaks into a series of staccato  _ ah ah ah _ ’s. 

Bucky places his hands on the wall, pushing back just enough so his face isn’t scrunched up along the plaster. He rocks back into Clint’s thrusts and revels in the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. It practically reverberates in the empty room. 

“That what you wanted, sweetheart?” Clint asks, his breathing labored. “Wanted to be fucked like this?” 

“Y-yes. So good. Thank you.” He reaches down to his neglected cock with his flesh hand, gives it a few rough tugs, and comes on the wall. He doesn’t give a fuck. 

Clint’s thrusts stutter as Bucky clenches around him. He needs only another few thrusts before he comes inside Bucky with a drawn out “Fuuuuuuck.” He falls forward onto Bucky’s back and nuzzles his neck. 

Clint pulls out of Bucky and watches as his come drips out of his hole. He uses his fingers to wipe it up and feed it to Bucky, who accepts the digits greedily. “So good for me,” Clint reiterates. Bucky hums around his fingers, opening up to lick them clean. 

When he’s done, he pushes off the wall, taking Clint with him. “We need to get cleaned up,” he says, bending down to pull up his pants. “And clean off this wall.” 

Clint pulls his own pants up but doesn’t tuck himself away. He goes to the bathroom just off the end of the room and finds a wet wipe to clean himself off with. Then he finds a Clorox wipe to clean off the wall. 

Bucky is just zipping up his pants and Clint swiping the wall when Natasha walks in. “Hey, boys,” she says as if she knows what’s up. There’s no way she could, though. Could she?

Natasha makes her way to the kitchen counter and plucks an apple from the bowl sitting there. She takes a big bite while staring cheekily at them. 

“She knows,” Clint says as Bucky groans his displeasure. “How do you know?” 

“You’re kidding, right?” she asks around a mouthful of apple. “You’re not exactly discreet.”

Clint crosses to her and tosses the Clorox wipe into the trash by the counter. “Anyone else know?”

“I doubt it,” she says, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m just really observant.”

Bucky sidles up to Clint and wraps his arms around him from behind. He’s decided he’s not ready for everyone to know yet. “I’m not ready to give you back to the rest of them yet,” he says, kissing Clint’s temple. 

“Me, either.” He turns to Natasha. “You can keep a secret, yes?”

She rolls her eyes at them. “Do you even know who you’re talking to? Of course I can. Now, the rest of them are just settling in from the mission. I suggest you step away from each other because they’ll be here soon.”

They do just that. 

“And boys? Stop fucking in the common room.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at [My Tumblr](https://trekchik.tumblr.com).


End file.
